


NG+ chapter 34,5

by Tayani



Series: NG+ [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Companion Piece, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Goro's PoV, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: A companion piece to NG+The boys find it hard to fall asleep.





	NG+ chapter 34,5

Akira’s arms wrapped around him so snugly, as if they had belonged there. Goro was positive they did. In the quiet hours that followed – or maybe it was minutes, he couldn’t be sure – the brunet wasn’t able to sleep, despite insisting they at least try. He couldn’t really help it. Every inch of his skin that was touching Akira’s; the warmth of the raven’s hold around him, the slight tickle of Akira’s hair against his skin, the feeling of his breath against his nape – Goro felt every single one of these, and his brain seemed to hyper-focus on each one in turn and every one of them all at once.

Again and again, Goro thought he should turn around and just kiss him. They were both awake – Akira couldn’t have possibly fallen asleep with Goro’s heart beating this hard, he had to hear it. But at the same time, what if Goro was wrong? What if he was overthinking this? They agreed to have a sleepover; nothing more, nothing less. A nice movie night was already an unexpected treat. Dancing together was even more so. Was he greedy, to wish there was more even than that…?

And yet it was Akira who said he’d love to sleep together; that it wouldn’t count if they didn’t. Goro has offered him a way out of sleeping in the same bed, and sleeping in the same bed did carry certain connotations with it, didn’t it…? Was Goro wrong in wanting to do so much more than just sleep, especially if it proved to be impossible to sleep with Akira’s arms wrapped around him like that, making him feel so safe and happy and restless and wanting all at once..?

God, will it always be like this..? If they stay together – the thought he hardly even dared to entertain, and yet couldn’t help the guilty pleasure of thinking – will it always be so torturously sweet, the expectation of Akira’s first move and hesitancy between making his own or pretending to sleep a little longer? Goro didn’t think he’ll be able to survive it, if this was how it was for them. He might never sleep again.

Then again, he wouldn’t have regretted it. No matter what ridiculous thing Akira had roped him into doing, he could never bring himself to regret anything concerning the raven.

Akira shifted, and Goro’s thoughts came to a halt. He felt him move slightly, raise his head from the pillow, as if to look at him. Goro wasn’t sure if he wanted to be looked at right now. He felt such a mess – he was sure to  _ look  _ a mess, too, what with his hair all ruffled up and no makeup on… But then, Akira said he loved how he looked without it. He said he adored his freckles; even kissed so many of them. Goro has been told he was beautiful, and he used that beauty whenever it suited him, during interviews and such; but he has never  _ felt  _ beautiful. It was always makeup, camera, false smile.

Akira made him feel so,  _ so  _ beautiful. He made him feel like he didn’t need to try, and wanted to try all the more for it. Akira made him want to be seen all messed up and with all his defences torn down. To be seen like this, only to see the raven’s eyes light up, as if what he saw wasn’t the ugly truth behind a pretty lie, but someone wondrous, amazing,  _ desirable _ …

Akira’s lips pressed against his bare nape, and Goro felt a shudder that was anything but cold run down his whole body. He turned; the hesitation from before gone, his mind blank, and looked into Akira’s eyes; exactly as he was just imagining them look. He felt warmth spread over his chest from his heart. Akira was the first one; the only one to look at him like this. God, he never wanted to be looked at like this by anyone else.

“Sorry… Did I wake you up?” Akira whispered, and ridiculously, Goro realized the raven was serious. Was he an idiot?

“As if I could fall asleep like this.” he breathed, reaching his hand up, tangling it in Akira’s hair. Yes… now he thought of it, Akira  _ was  _ an idiot. His idiot. His caring, sweet, ridiculous idiot, smiling at him now with that stupid, handsome smile of his…

“…it was the same with me. I haven’t kissed every single one yet, it’s been bothering me the whole time.” Akira said now, and Goro’s thoughts have been, once more, pulled firmly away from whatever tangent they spiralled into this time.

“Huh…?” he blinked.

“Your freckles,” Akira explained. “I only kissed ten. Fifteen, tops. I want to kiss  _ all of them _ .”

Goro wasn’t able to do much; hell, he wasn’t able to do  _ anything _ . Akira’s lips pressed against his cheeks and nose, his forehead, his chin, his lips, and all of a sudden, Goro forgot how to  _ think _ . The kisses were soft and ticklish and fell like rain, and the brunet could do scarcely more than laugh and squirm as Akira’s hands found their way to his sides, tickling him mercilessly…

“No, no, don’t—!”

He grabbed Akira’s wrists, trying to hold him back, and they rolled over and fell, laughing, into a new position. Akira was laying flat on his back, Goro hovering over him, holding his wrists up over Akira’s head. God, he looked beautiful; flushed and breathless from laughter, with eyes shining so brightly, looking at him in such a way…

Goro didn’t know if it was him suddenly leaning down or Akira leaning up; but their lips crashed together and Goro felt himself immediately let go, swept in the heat of their kisses. He worried, briefly, whether he wasn’t too forceful, too hungry, but these thoughts were quickly kissed away from him. This was what Akira’s kisses did – pushed away all of his insecurities and replaced them with love, with need, with  _ want _ .

Oh, yes, Goro  _ wanted _ , and Akira seemed all too willing to give.

The raven’s wrists shifted under Goro’s hands, and he let him go. There were so many more important things to focus on; like Akira’s mouth, like the willingness with which he parted his lips the moment Goro’s tongue darted shyly to lick over them, granting him entry. They haven’t kissed like this much. Up until now, they were both too clumsy and too eager to bother experimenting much during their makeout sessions. Now, Goro licked into Akira’s mouth with hunger and drunk in the little gasps this pulled out of his boyfriend, in the feeling of Akira’s hands pushing his hair away from his face, tangling in the strands, pulling him closer.

And Goro obliged; laying fully down in a more comfortable position, drunk in the warmth of Akira’s body against his, gasping when he felt his boyfriend groan and buck his hips up to grind against him, and then…

Both of them stilled. Goro pulled back, staring down at Akira’s flushed, embarrassed face. Why was he embarrassed, the brunet wondered briefly, staring in wonder as he ground his own hips down, revelling in how good this felt. He watched Akira arched his body, a helpless, soft groan tearing itself out of his lips. Gods, for  _ him _ , Akira was hard, was aroused, was  _ wanting  _ for  _ him _ , he,  _ he  _ did this…

“Goro…” Akira moaned, tilting his head to the side not to let Goro see his face and Goro had half the mind to tell him off for it. If only it didn’t mean he could now drag his lips down the soft, tempting skin he wanted to kiss for  _ months  _ now, feeling Akira squirm and gasp under his lips over his neck, watching him shudder as his kisses trailed furter down still.

It was clumsy and uncoordinated, the way they pulled away and groped and tore at each other’s shirts, anxious to get them off between kisses that suddenly turned heated and messy and all over the place. Goro’s hands trembled as they ran down Akira’s chest, noting every place that made the raven react more, committing it to memory for things to come. Every chance he got, Goro watched Akira under him, because oh, he was  _ such  _ a sight; flushed and with one hand tangled into the pillow, the other one pulling Goro close to him, into another kiss, all the time…

Goro’s hands slid lower still; Akira squirmed slightly when his fingertips brushed over his sides, but that didn’t really matter. The raven was going to squirm more still as Goro’s hand rested softly, hesitantly, over the obvious bulge in his soft sleeping pants. Akira’s body arched, bucking his hips into the touch, his face bright red and eyes looking everywhere but at Goro in embarrassment.

_ Adorable _ , Goro thought. Akira was so,  _ so  _ adorable. And for  _ him _ . No one else ever saw him like this, no one else could ever make him feel this way, this was  _ his _ ,  _ his alone _ ….

“Goro…” Akira moaned again, hips shuddering in the effort of keeping himself still - and Goro realized he was motionless for too long, that Akira was getting restless. It was ridiculous, how much this  _ excited him _ .

“Do it again.” Goro whispered, leaning in once more, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Akira’s forehead. Akira whined under him in soft protest. His face was so red; he was cute,  _ adorable _ …

“Please…” Goro whispered again, and this time, Akira shuddered and moved his hips up once more, right into his hand. He moved again, after that first time, and again after that; getting bolder and bolder with each thrust, lost in pleasure. Goro watched, breathless, as Akira ground himself off against his hand, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight his boyfriend was - from what  _ he  _ was doing to Akira. It felt better than anything could possibly ever feel, to see this, to see Akira like this, to come undone, for  _ him _ …

“You’re  _ beautiful _ .” Goro breathed, leaning in again, stealing Akira’s lips in a kiss, all too happy to swallow another moan; and then words, words that he wanted to remember,  _ always _ .

“Touch me…”

Akira’s plea was so soft, Goro felt like no being on Earth would be able to deny him; and it wasn’t like he even wanted to. Goro was all too happy to indulge Akira, breath quickening as he slid his hand into Akira’s pants, clumsy and not used to it at all but oh, so eager. His fingers met heat and wetness and closed gingerly around Akira’s length, Goro’s breath hitching at the soft, strangled sound Akira let out at that, bucking his hips helplessly into the touch. It was different from touching himself, but not too much; and Goro was confident he could do a good job,  _ was  _ doing a good job.

Akira was such a mess under him; he had to be doing well, right?

Not wanting to muffle any of these sweet sounds, Goro focused his kisses on Akira’s neck again. His hand moved in slow, deliberate little jerks to compliment Akira’s own hips, still grinding up against his touch. Every once in a while, Goro would look up, swept away in watching his boyfriend moan and writhe in pleasure neither of them indulged in this way before, only to go back to kissing him soon after, delighted in finding all the new ways of making Akira even louder, even more lost in the moment.

Slowly, his mind came into focus enough for all the articles and research he had done in secret to come into play. Some men liked having their nipples played with, the articles had said. Goro had ascertained, with a surge of delight, that Akira was one of such men, if the little squeaky sound he made when Goro kissed and licked over his nipple was anything to go by. He experimented there for quite a while, loving the way Akira tugged on his hair and arched his body into his kisses; all the while trying different movements with his hand, albeit clumsily. It really was so much different from touching himself but oh, so much  _ better _ …

Akira was close now, he could tell; and the thought alone made Goro’s head spin, made him work all the harder, made him want to see Akira come undone under him, because of him. The raven’s soft, broken voice chanting his name didn’t help;  _ God _ , Goro was going to come too at this rate, he was going to come just watching Akira become like this for him, just for  _ him _ …

Akira’s nails raked down Goro’s back; ten sweet, deliciously pleasurable lines of pain over his bare skin. Akira arched against him, pressing himself against Goro’s bare chest, moaning his name out right into his ear. Goro stilled, though his hand kept moving; slowly, carefully, as he felt Akira tremble and felt his cum shoot between their chests. He felt light-headed with pleasure and immense, bone-deep satisfaction of doing this, of making his boyfriend come in his arms.

He had stroked Akira through his orgasm, watching with some sort of detached wonder as his boyfriend basked in his climax. He felt his body slowly relax against him, these huge, silver eyes looking at him mistily from underneath these long, perfect eyelashes. Messed up, breathless, naked now he had kicked off his pants… God, watching Akira like this made Goro want to keep this moment forever. He wanted to do it again, to do more, he wanted to  _ take  _ Akira, make him his, over and over again, mess him up even more…

The thought almost scared him, with how  _ much  _ he wanted it; and again, it was Akira who pulled him back down, crashing their lips in a soft, lazy kiss that chased all the insecurities away and replaced them with simple  _ want _ .

“That,” Akira breathed, wet, open-mouthed kisses trailing over Goro’s jaw and to his ear. “Was amazing.”

_ I sure hope it was _ .

“Now.” Akira grinned against his ear. Goro could feel it; and really, he should have expected the sudden pull, and his boyfriend rolling them over on the bed once more. As it was, his back hit the mattress and made him gasp in surprise. He looked up at Akira’s naked figure hovering over him and all of a sudden felt absolutely, entirely defenceless, in the best way possible.

“N-now…?” Goro whispered, hating himself for stuttering. He just made Akira come, damn it, moaning out his name. He was better than stuttering  _ now _ .

“Now,” Akira continued, leaning down again; trailing soft, slightly nippy kisses down Goro’s neck that made his skin tingle in anticipation. “It’s only fair I do it for you.”

Goro shuddered, his hands shooting up to wrap in Akira’s hair. They’ll both need a shower afterwards, but now it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered now, but Akira; his lips, his hands running down his sides, and oh,  _ oh _ , it  _ did  _ feel good, the way the raven’s lips closed wonderingly around his nipple and  _ sucked _ and–

“Akira..!”

“Oh, I like this.” Akira purred, in a voice that was way too much  _ Joker _ . It made Goro tremble, the most delicious of shudders running down his spine. “I need to be good for you, do I not?”

_ Are you going to keep talking, throughout it, you idiot? Do you want to kill me? _

“You did so well, after all.”

Goro did not expect himself to moan. He almost died there for real, of embarrassment rather than anything else; and the smirk he felt against his skin after Akira’s moment of surprise did nothing to help.

“...you were so good, Goro.”

_ Fuck. _

“So, so good… you made me feel so amazing I thought I was going to die of pleasure.”

_ Oh god _ .

“I want to make you feel just as good… raise your hips for me, please..?”

Goro did, because  _ god _ , how was he supposed to deny  _ anything  _ to this  _ demon _ ? He blushed, deeply, and closed his eyes shut when he felt Akira push his pants off, throwing them away somewhere. For a moment there, there was just silence, and Goro wished Akira would  _ do something _ , and not just stare, because  _ fuck _ , this was just  _ way too embarrassing  _ to bear…

And then, Akira did  _ something _ . His long, elegant fingers wrapped around his length and Goro  _ moaned _ , this had no right to feel this good. It was  _ nothing  _ like his own hand, not at all. And then, Akira was at his ear again, and he could barely focus on the words he said, not with that devilish hand moving over his length so  _ good _ …

“...hey? I want to… try something out. Okay…?”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want…”

Goro didn’t even hesitate; how could he? All he wanted was  _ more _ , more of Akira’s hands, of his lips, of everything. He pulled the raven into another searing kiss, his hips bucking; and Akira chuckled and indulged him, kissing him back. His lips quickly escaped Goro, though; and he kissed down his neck again, his chest, his stomach. Goro squirmed when Akira licked over his bellybutton; he swore, if the raven was going to start tickling him, he was going to kick him off the bed; but no, Akira went lower still, too low, and then oh,  _ oh _ …

It felt as if Goro’s whole body seized up in the sudden jolt of pleasure and the burning realization of just what his boyfriend wanted to  _ try out _ . Goro was sure he let out something that was closest to a soft little squeak as he looked down and met Akira’s burning eyes, watching as the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue licked slowly, teasingly up his cock…

“Oh  _ god _ …”

“The name’s Akira, but nice of you to call anyway.” Akira replied with a grin, and god, Goro  _ was  _ going to smack him the moment he stopped using his  _ goddamn _ tongue, because  _ that  _ felt too good for him to risk ending it.

Goro supposed Akira wasn’t too good at what he was doing. The soft, hesitant licks were too obviously clumsy and experimental and caused more frustration than actual pleasure, but hell if Goro cared right now. Every single thing Akira did felt  _ incredible _ , and then, after a few minutes of reducing Goro into a moaning, trembling mess, the raven actually parted his lips and took him into his mouth and  _ god _ …

Goro wasn’t sure whether it was ten seconds or minutes or  _ hours _ of the sweet, torturous pleasure. His mind went blank and there was nothing but Akira in it, nothing but Akira and the bliss he was causing him. And then, all of a sudden, he was coming, not even able to warn his lover, the orgasm hitting him harder than he ever remembered it.

He was - briefly - aware of Akira pulling away, of his boyfriend’s naked body sliding against his and of kisses being pressed all over his face.

By the time he did come down enough to focus his eyes on something, Akira was laying on top of him, smiling down at him like a satisfied cat, his cheeks and forehead all messy with…

Goro was positive he squeaked again, accompanied by Akira’s laughter as he reached for the tissue box, wiping Akira’s face for him. His cheeks felt burning hot; and he had to be brick-red by now, judging by how the raven was looking at him. Akira purred when Goro was done and they could kiss again, Goro trying to half-ignore and half-taste the strange, new taste Akira’s mouth had. The thought it was  _ his  _ taste, it made a whole new shiver of delight run down his body. Goro really wasn’t sure if he was ready to go down this particular rabbit-hole.

“You were amazing.” he breathed instead, hugging Akira close against himself. “Even if  _ shameless _ . Though… uh… I’m sorry I didn’t warn you, I…”

“It’s fine.” Akira shook his head, kissing him again; and every worry that managed to start in Goro’s mind broke down under the force of the strongest of arguments, which was Akira’s mouth against his own. “Besides… you liked it, didn’t you..? Seeing me like that.”

“ _ Shut up _ .”

“You  _ did _ .” Akira grinned, kissing Goro’s nose. “Pervert.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“I never said  _ I  _ didn’t like it.” Akira smiled at him sweetly, and Goro found he had no response to that, so he leaned into another kiss. He felt Akira’s smile as they kissed. It tasted sweet against his lips; just like Akira’s arms felt, as they wrapped securely around Goro’s frame, pulling him close. It was a whole new pleasure; to cuddle with Akira naked, to feel their skin press together like this. It was warm, and safe, and smelt of home. Akira always smelt of home.

Goro felt sticky and gross, but he felt his eyes droop closed even so. He nuzzled into Akira’s neck. Satisfied and wrapped in his boyfriend’s warmth, he couldn’t be bothered with anything but the sweet, pleasant tiredness that now spread over his body, making his eyelids heavy.

“We should clean up…” he whispered, trying to force himself awake. Akira responded by pulling him closer still, and Goro already knew he was fighting a losing battle there.

“In the morning.”

“But…”

“I want to make you feel good again.” Akira whispered; and though he couldn’t see his face, Goro knew his lover was blushing. “Once we nap a bit... All through the night. Who knows when we’ll have another night just to ourselves…? I want to make the most of it.”

For a long moment, Goro was silent; soaking in these words, etching them in memory. That this wasn’t a one-time thing. That Akira wanted him enough to want him again and again. That this meant just as much to the raven as it did to him…

“I want it, too.” Goro whispered, pressing a soft, trembling kiss to Akira’s collarbone. “Again and again… but I need to rest a bit, first.”

_ I love you. God, Akira, I love you so much. _

“Yes… me too.” Akira whispered, and Goro smiled, pretending - and knowing that maybe, just maybe, he might not be pretending after all - that Akira was replying to his thoughts, rather than words.

_ I love you, Akira _ .

“Goodnight.” Goro whispered out loud, a smile on his face and his heart feeling lighter than it felt in forever. He felt Akira’s smile against his skin where the raven leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
